1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic device, and more particularly to an electronic device having bonding pads in special shapes.
2. Description of Related Art
In semiconductor industry, the production of integrated circuits (ICs) mainly includes three stages: wafer manufacturing, IC manufacturing, and IC package. Chips are produced through the steps of wafer manufacturing, circuit designing, circuit manufacturing, wafer sawing, and so on. Each chip formed by wafer sawing is electrically connected to an external carrier through bonding pads on the chip, and the chip is packaged, so as to prevent the chip from being influenced by humidity, heat, and noise. The external carrier can be a chip carrying substrate or a lead frame. When a chip is electrically connected to the lead frame, a plurality of leads comprised by the lead frame can be extended out of a chip package, so as to electrically connect an external circuit board (or other electronic devices). Besides, the leads and the bonding pads on the circuit board can be connected by solder. Nonetheless, when a contact area between the leads and the bonding pads is over large, a surplus amount of solder attaching to the leads is increased, and therefore the solder is apt to enter the chip package from solder-attached parts of the leads, which is performed along the leads. Thereby, the chip package is likely to be damaged.